Switch Your Glasses!
by ferrahetalia
Summary: Aku buta? guman Switch. Hari ini, mata Switch (sangat) berkabur. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Switch buta?/ RnR?/ Warning; typo, OOC OOT, de el el.


**Title**: Switch Your Glasses!

**Summary :** Aku buta? Guman Switch. Hari ini, mata Switch (sangat) berkabur. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Switch buta? **RnR?**

**Danger/ Wanted **: FICT ini mengandung alkohol 80% (?), OOC, OOT, **typo**, salah tulis *sama aja*, nista, bahasa ngawor (?)

**Rated **: T!

**Disclaimer **: Punya Kenta Shinohara-san. Kalo Sket Dance punya saya, Switch sudah kujadikan tokoh utama. #dezzing :D

* * *

Suketto Dansu ( Sket Dance ) © Kenta Shinohara

Switch Your Glasses! © ferrahetalia

* * *

**Fict ini dibuat dengan langsung tancap gas tanpa rem. (?) Maaf jika 'ada' kesalahan dalam pengetikan kata maupun bahasa.**

* * *

**Switch Your Glasses!  
**

* * *

Switch membuka matanya. Tampak langit-langit kamarnya yang ia tempeli poster anime kesukaannya. Ia duduk di ranjangnya, mengucek matanya, dan memakai kacamatanya.

* * *

**Usui Kazuyoshi;**  
Dipanggil Switch.  
Sebetulnya ini nama adiknya, tapi, ia memakainya setelah adiknya meninggal (yang Switch rasa itu akibatnya)  
Dia bergabung di klub SKET Dance, klub yang menyelesaikan segala masalah yang dialami siswa lain di SMA Kaimei.  
Gak bisa ngomong dengan mulutnya. Ia memakai aplikasi sintesisnya di laptop atau di komputernya.  
Little bit Innocent. Otaku sejati.

* * *

Switch bingung. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Pandangannya terlihat buram, amat buram. Ia melepas kacamatanya, menggosok lensanya dan memakainya kembali. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Padahal 'kan dia tidak minus. _Aku buta, ya?_ gumam Switch. _Ah tapi, mungkin aku masih ngantuk _lanjutnya. Tanpa melepas kacamata, ia mencari kamar mandi.

**Di sekolah.**

_Gah. Sial. Untung aku hafal tuts keyboard. Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar akan menjadi robot mulai sekarang_ celoteh Switch. Ingat? Kacamatanya terlihat (masih) buram. Bahkan wajah orang-orang disekitarnya terlihat samar-samar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan memakai headphone-nya, dan mendengar lagu-lagu Momoka favorite-nya. Ia mendengarkannya sambil melamun.  
Dan lamunan-nya buyar setelah ketua klub menghampirninya, Bossun.  
''Oi, Switchie. Kenapa sih? Ntar di rasuki setan, lho, kalau melamun mulu. Kushishishishi~'' ujar Bossun. Switch melepas headphone-nya. Dan mencoba memikirkan jawaban untuk Bossun. ''_Hahaha, tidak bisa. Aku punya firewall_ (?)'' ketik Switch di komputernya.  
''Hei, tau tidak? Kacamata Teppei jadi berwarna hitam legam. Kau tau 'kan, Switch?'' lanjut Bossun. Switch menggangguk. ''_Ya, kemarin ia menunjukkannya padaku. Warna frame dan bentuknya sama dengan milikku. Hitam legam berbentuk persegi panjang_.''  
''Kau hebat, Switch.'' ujar Bossun lagi. Dan itu membuat Switch bingung 7 keliling. Bahkan author juga gak tau maksudnya. #dezzing #oke silakan tendang author ini  
Oke skip dulu percakapan ini.

**Lunch Time**

''Yo, Switch, tangkap!'' pekik Himeko melempar roti ke arah Switch. Namun naas, roti itu sukses mendarat di dahi Switch. Ini akibat Switch terlalu banyak melamun. ''_Terima Kasih._'' ketik Switch, lalu membuka bungkus roti itu. ''Are? Jawaban macam apa itu? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Switch?'' timpal Himeko, _curious_. Switch mencoba tersenyum, tapi usahanya gagal. Dia terlalu risau untuk menjadi buta. ''_Tidak ada apa-apa. Hohohohoho._''  
Himeko mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia menarik Switch. ''Temani aku ke Teppei yuk~'' ujar Himeko. Switch hanya terdiam dan mengekor perempuan berambut kuning sebahu itu.  
Sesampainya di kelas Teppei, orang yang dicari justru gak ada. ''_Ayo cari lagi._'' ketik Switch. Sekarang, gantian Switch yang menarik tangan Himeko- mereka berlari.  
_Jduak!_ tanpa sadar, Switch menabrak tiang di taman sekolah. ''Hee? Hati-hati dong, Switch- Oh! Teppei-sa~n! Kochi, kochi!'' pekik Himeko sembari melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang sedari tadi dicari, Teppei.  
Sementara Switch, menahan rasa sakit lalu meraih kacamata tanpa minusnya itu. Ternyata Teppei sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia memandangi kacamata hitam legam barunya itu. Switch merasa heran, kacamata itu terlihat- ehm- kusam.  
''..tch-san.''  
''Switch-san!'' teriak Teppei pada Switch. ''_Ho, kenapa? Maaf, maaf. Hahahahaha~_'' Switch menaikkan oktaf dari aplikasinya.  
''Kau minus berapa? Aku lupa menanyakannya padamu kemarin.'' lanjut Teppei. Switch terdiam, dia tidak mungkin bilang 'tidak' minus dan menyatakan ini kacamata 'samaran'. ''_Ah, mungkin, hanya 0,75. Bagaimana denganmu?_'' Switch balik tanya. Ternyata Teppei minus 3. '-itupun mungkin sudah bertambah lagi, karena sekarang penglihatanku (agak) kabur.'' lanjutnya  
''Hee? 3? Besar sekali- Ah!'' pekik Himeko. Sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu.  
''Switch, Teppei-san, switch your glasses! (baca: tukar kacamata kalian!)''  
Kedua orang yang dimaksud ber-bingung-ria. (?) Tapi akhirnya mereka laksanakan (?) perintah itu. Dan, jeng jeng jeng~ #oke diam nak  
Penglihatan mereka-pun kembali normal. Mereka berdua berteriak 'Oh!' lalu mereka saling pandang. Dan tawa meledak di antara mereka.  
Ternyata, kacamata mereka tertukar waktu berbincang kemarin. Hahahahaah~

* * *

_Fin~_

* * *

**Ya, begitulah akhirnya. Fict ini ter-inspirasi oleh temen deket- ehm- cowok author #dor  
Jadi, yaa.. bisa dikatakan ini dari kisah nyata. #desh  
Oh, ya, maaf kalo ada typo, bahasa-nya yang ngawur, de el el. **  
**Terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam fict SKET Dance pertama ferrahetalia. ;)**

* * *

**Mind to RnR? Please?  
Review, ya! Makaseeeh (?)  
**


End file.
